Leaving The Country
by XLuna.Argentumx
Summary: Join the cast as they travel around the world with their friend Sara as her band tours in the R.A.N. tour! What will our cast run into during the tour? SEQUEL to 'The Lock-in!
1. Baka 1

** Hey minna! I'm back with this story for a SEQUEL! Like many of you wanted I'm continuing this story and if I get enough PM's and reviews on making a trilogy then I'll try to think up some stuff for you all! Read the first story first please or else you won't understand MOST of this chapter!**

**IMPORTANT! I also changed my name over from rockrockluver246 to what you see above! Same person! Same Person!**

**ALSO DO NOT SKIP OVER THIS! SEND ME YOUR OC'S! I need OC's for this story and in all honesty I'd rather use your OC's since they sound 10 times cooler than my own. Like you should've seen me struggle trying to write one on my own... TT^TT)/**

**Anywhales to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Baka and Test!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Traveling and New people!

Sara's Pov

Every two years a famous tour around America occurs... The Rock All Night Tour! This tour takes you all around America and this year is its annual celebration! Words can not describe how pumped I am for this and that we're playing in it this year just put the cherry on top for me!

*RRRING!* The text tone on my phone rang out...

"GAH! WHAT?!" I screamed as I woke up

As for now, I'm stuck waiting until my flight leaves at night! Did I mention that we get our own plane? Yeah big bonus there!

"Sara can you please shut up! You pretty much just woke the entire band!" Richard hissed while burying himself even further in his blanket

"Well good morning to you too! Mr. Sunshine..." I muttered to myself

"Neh? Is it morning already?" Our guitarist yawned out

Meet Kasumi Arai, my second best friend! She's a bit on the lazy side but I don't think she means wrong. The one thing about her sticks out is her teal hair...and well maybe also her yellow cat-like eyes but whatever. Oh and when I say never challenge her to a music contest or else you'll be in for a kick in the ass!

"Yeah Kasu-chan but you can go back to sleep if you want? Since you already packed...SHIT!" I yelled as I bolted over to my closet and quickly pulled out my suit case as I threw it to the side. Meaning I threw on top of our drummer...oops!

That's Aito Harou! He's the prankster in the group, but he can be the nicest guy at times. He has dark brown hair and striking blue-green eyes and I swear they seem to get brighter every day!

Although when it comes to competition he can turn a bit...competitive! He means well no doubt but the dudes freaking scary if any of us get hurt by someone! All in all he's the one that motivates us to try out a new genre each practice and we do get a few cool songs from them at least.

"OW FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Ohhh~! Aito-chan cursed! Get 'em Sakura-san!" Kasumi teased while Aito's face took on a shade of deep crimson

This is Sakura Silver, she's the oldest out everyone in the group! Meaning that she's mainly the one who drives us to any of our gigs that we do around town while we usually just fly if we have an over sea's concert.

Sakura has long black hair and pale skin that makes you think that she's never seen the sun in her life! She has sea-blue eyes that always carry the same stoic expression but every once in a while you'll see her crack a small smile but usually it's either a scowl or a smirk. Don't tell her I said this but she can a bit of a tsundere...and a blunt one at that!

"Does it look like I care?" she says harshly with a slight tinge of red on here ears

"A little hehe..." Kasumi teased even further

"YOU IDIOTS GET UP WE LEAVE REALLY SOON AND WE NEED TO PACK UP OR ELSE WE'LL MISS OUR FLIGHT?!"

"Umm Sara?"

"What sakura what!"

"You're the only one who didn't pack baka!" she hissed out

"Oh...", I thought for a moment real quick " Well then that means you guys can help me pack!" I said sweetly

"Fine" they all sighed

_'I wonder how hideyoshi is doing?'_

**Meanwhile at Hideyoshi's!**

Hideyoshi's Pov

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE AIRPORT SOON AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF WE END UP MISSING THAT FLIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU I'LL HAVE YOUR FUCKING HEAD!"

"Good morning?" I say meekly and confused

"Oh good you're awake! C'mon we need to pack up for the flight tonight!"

"Oh yeah...Where are we headed again?"

"New York duh!" yukko says annoyed," Now let's get going!"

"Alright! Okay so since we're traveling often we need to pack comfortable shoes and a nice pair for when we go out to eat. Got it?"

"Got it!" She hurried over to her room while dragging me in pursuit," Ok so that means I need to take my flats and converse right?" **(AN: Don't own)**

"Right, now moving on to clothes! It's a pretty long trip so we need to pack a lot of clothes. The weather over there during the summer gets pretty hot so pack lots of shorts and maybe throw in a pair jeans."

"Okay so I got enough shorts and I packed 3 pairs of pants! What's next?"

"Umm, shirts! Make sure they're light weight since It is hot over there."

"Got it! I think I can handle everything else now so you can go pack!"

"Awesome, Just knock if you need anything else!"

"Yeah right! What are you about to do call your GIRLFRIEND! I won't barge in that!" she teased

"Sh-shut up!"

I guess I am a little excited to see her... it's been a while since I last saw her. I wonder if she's okay? Nah that's crazy besides she has Richard and the girl can throw a punch!

***Fast forward a bit!***

Sara's Pov

"Gahh I AM SO EXCITED!" I shouted

"Why so you can your BOYFRIEND!" Kasumi teased

"M-maybe...Well I mean I guess I miss him a lot more than I thought."

Sakura silently quirks her black delicate brow while Richard just stares, "What?"

"You love him don't you?" Richard says bluntly

"Hn." says while she smirks

"EH? NO WHAT NO PFFT! PLEASE!" I shrilled while a slow a blush appears

"Really now?" Yukko says behind with hideyoshi in tow behind a blush," Man you're bad at lying!"

"H-hideyoshi...Y-yukko!" My blush deepens to where it's cherry red

"S-sara..."

"Silence...Awkward!" Yukko says to Richard while hugging him

"Awkward much..." Sakura says in a scowl at the sight of her bandmates

"Oh MY FRACK WORDS CAN NOT DESCRIBE HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED YOU!" I say as I tackle him in a death hug

"There we go!" Kasumi says happily with a smile

"Guys come on! We're gonna be late if we don't hurry!" Aito said while already heading inside with Sakura and Kasumi.

"Hey Sara?"

"Yeah hideyoshi?"

"You never introduced me to everyone in your band...I only met Kasumi 'cause she called you while I was over."

"Oh right! Well the other guy in our group's name is Aito and the girl besides Kasumi is Sakura!"

"Oh and heads up on Sakura is that Aito is her 'property' as she says and that she's a blunt tsundere." Richard added

We finally made it to our gate to see everyone else was already there and waiting, "HEY LOOK IT'S SARA!" Akihisa shouted

"Keep it down aki sheesh I'm trying to sleep!" says while her head was on his lap

"Oh hehe oops?" he replies while blushing madly

"Hey guys!" I say happily while locking hands with hideyoshi

"Hey Sara! Is that the band?" Himeji says with an excited expression

"Yup why don't I introduce everyone!" I say while walking over to them,"So you guys already know Richard!"

"Hello!" He says in a happy tone

"This is Aito! He's the drummer for our band!"

"Sup..." he says in a bored tone

"This is Sakura, don't make her angry is all I can say hehe...She plays bass!"

"Hn."

"Now for the happiest of the group and my best friend besides Richard! Kasumi! She plays the guitar!"

"HI~!" She says in an excited tone

"So that's pretty much everyo- OH EW GROSS SEPERATE YOU TWO!" I shout in disgust as I point at aiko and kouta.

"What?" Aiko asks sweetly

"YA NASTY! HOW THE FUDGE ARE YOU NOT PREGGERS?!" I shrilled while violently scrubbing my eyes

"I don't know honestly, but eh whatever!"

"NO NOT WHATEVER!"

We all board the plane while I still freaked out over the sight I just saw," Hey sara?"

"Yeah hideyoshi?"

He quickly leans over and plants a kiss on my lips and retracts even faster," I really did miss you a lot..."

I smile happily while a small blush appears," I missed you too"

Well New York, here I come!

* * *

**And that shall be a wrap for that chapter! Again I need Oc's! I only need about 3 or 4 but that's all I will accept! Also I know that I never got a chance to introduce the band before but I did now at least!**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and please leave a review!**

**Akihisa: How come I didn't get in this chapter often? *pouts***

**silvermist: Because I had to introduce the oc's!**

**Sara: Yeah that was probably smart since they never really met the band before!**

**Minami: Well as long as I get a little more show in the next chapter I'll be fine.**

**silvermist: Next chapter! NEW YORK NEW YORK!**

**Hideyoshi: Read!**

**Sara: Review! **

**Everyone: BYE!**

**XXXX**

**Silvermist out!**


	2. Baka 2

**xxxxxx**

**Hey minna! I've noticed that you guys only follow and favorite this story... -_-)/****Can you guys please leave a review for me so I know how you all feel about it! Thanks! Oh and PLOT TWIST UP AHEAD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Baka and Test!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Going Over-seas!

Sara's Pov

"Gahh! Sakura-chan! I'm BORED!" Kasumi wines.

"Well if you would shut up and sleep it might go by faster!" she snaps coldly.

"Aw hang in there kasumi! We only have 4 more hours!" I say .

"Shh I'm tying to sleep." Aito whispers out.

"Hn." Sakura says with a smirk.

"Well I can't sleep!" Kasumi pouts.

"Why not?" Hideyoshi asks, " Is it the airplane?"

"Nah not really! It just takes a while for me to sleep." she replies in her usual peppy tone.

"Oh, so it's kinda like insomnia?" I ask.

"Not that either! I just never really sle-..." Kasumi's sentence is cut short since she knocked out into a deep sleep.

" *yawn* Now was that really needed Sakura?" Aito drawls out sleepily.

"Yes it was...now can you stop drooling on me please?" she says with a sigh.

*** 4 hours later ***

Minami's Pov

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it! We're in America!" I say with excitement.

"Yeah it looks pretty cool!" Aiko says while staying 10 feet away from Kouta while in the car...well if that's even possible! Aiko has one window while Kouta gets the other.

Oh yeah about that! Sara made a bet with Kouta that if they could survive the couple of weeks without any physical contact, she would never make a single comment about them. Sounds crazy right? Not really! They're doing great so far and Aiko even agrees to the bet!

"Hey Aiko are you sure you're ok with the bet?"

"Yeah, and besides I really want to go site seeing instead of just hanging out with him." she gives me a small smile before facing forward.

*SNOOOOOORE!*

That idiot I swear!, "AKI! WAKE UP! JUST 'CAUSE WE'RE IN A CAB TO THE HOTEL DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST FALL ASLEEP?!" I shrilled.

"GAH! What huh?" his brown eyes fill with confusion.

"Jeez, I said we're in America now and you have the audacity to just sleep!" Ok now I'm annoyed...

"Oh...Sorry I guess I have a bad case of jet lag!" he says sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure you do." I roll my eyes.

"Well hey, how about after we drop our stuff off we go site seeing with everyone!" I instantly perk up, "Also if you want we can go shopping for you?" he offers.

"Now we're talking!" I say with a bright smile.

"You guys we're here!" Aiko says while pointing to the large hotel in front of us.

After gathering all of our things out of the cab and paying, we head straight for the hotel doors.

Sara's Pov

I see the rest of the group come to the hotel one by one while Hideyoshi makes sure that everyone is here before we check-in.

"Alright I think that's everyone!" he says happily

"Awesome! Let's go check-in and then we can go site seeing!" I grab his arm as we head over to the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" the woman says with a fake smile.

"We would like to check-in today! I'm here for the American tour event." I reply

"Oh yes! Your band's name please so I know which room to put you in."

"The 5 keys!" I say proudly **(AN: Hey I changed their name since I kinda don't like the old one...SORRY!)**

"Alright, you're in rooms 203 and 204! Enjoy your stay." she says with all the kindness she could muster up.

"Thank you!" I pick up the four keys and hand them over to Hideyoshi.

*BUZZ BUZZ*

" I wonder who's calling..." I dig into my bag and take out my phone to see it's the manager of the concert.

"Hello? Is this Sara?"

"Yes this is she! What's up?"

"Well I tried sending you a text about the change in plans for the show but it wouldn't go through."

"Oh I'm sorry! It was off since I was on the airplane, I'm at the hotel now."

"Ok good! I wanted to tell you that the concert is now extended since the tour is now going international! The American tour will stay but afterwards we'll leave for Europe and then Asia and finally Australia!"

"Holy fuck." my eyes go wide with shock.

"I know right! Anyways go tell your band mates and anyone else about it! See ya later!"

*BOOP BOOP*

"OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS OUR TOUR WAS EXTENDED AND NOW WE'RE GOING TO DO A WORLD FUCKING TOUR AND OH MY GLOB I'M GONNA PASS OUT!" I shrill out.

"Sara you do realize that we're going to need a professional camera right?" Kasumi says in excitement.

"Huh? Why?" she tilts her head in confusion.

"To take photos duh!" Kasumi says while her excitement grows.

"Oh yeah, I guess we do need one!" Richard says while holding Yukko.

"Hn." Sakura says with a small smile...while texting god knows who

"Who are you texting?" Aito says with curiosity.

"No one." she then snaps a quick photo of him and then continues typing and then finally shows Aito her phone.

"EH! What's up with our fans?!" Aito grabs her phone and scrolls a bit.

"Oh are you posting on our instagram page?" Sara asks.

"Yeah, and it seems our fans are going crazy over Aito." she says with a smirk.

"Seriously you should check out the comments!" he scrolls over to the comments," _'So hot'_...Why thank you! _'I claim him!_'...Uh... _'no he's mine so back off'_ umm NO!" He continues to read the argument with interest.

"Wow our fans are a bit crazy." Kasumi giggles.

"Our fans need to learn to back off!" Sakura hisses out.

"Ohh is Saku-chan JELLY?" Kasumi teases.

"Hn." her smirk leaves and a scowl appears on her face while she glares at Kasumi.

"I take that as a yes!" I say joining in. A small blush spreads like a wildfire on Sakura's face.

"Ok you guys keep it up and she'll have your head." Richard warns.

"Oh come on Rich I don't think they mean it!" Yukko replies while trying to contain her laughter.

We finally find our room and we split in half, the girls get one room while the boys get the other. So of course I already know the guys are going to try something crazy!

"I bet the guys are gonna try something crazy just to see us." Aiko says while laughing.

"True... hopefully nothing crazy!" Minami says joining into the laughter.

*MEANWHILE!*

"What the hell are they laughing about?" kouta says while holding a glass cup to the wall.

* * *

**Alright that's wrap on this chapter! I hope you liked it and I PLEASE FOR GLOB'S SAKE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Sara: when do we sing?**

**Silvermist: Soon...very soon...**

**Kasumi: I see a new couple within the band~!**

**Sakura: Do you have a death wish? *death glare***

**Silvermist: Anywhales keep reading and please review!**

**Silvermist out!**

**xxxxxx**


	3. Baka 3

**Hey minna! Man how long has it been since I've updated?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Baka to Test or the song coming up!**

**Anywhales i'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: New York, New York. (1)

**Sara's Pov**

Just as predicted they went all out this time. Not gonna describe the details entirely, but I can assure you that there was broken glass and a bloody nose from Kouta. Oh an let's not forget his new bruise thanks to Sakura!

"Ouch. I was just curious about what you guys were talking about!" He says while rubbing his head mournfully.

"Pervert," she mutters darkly before walking away.

"Okay, enough of that! I think we should go shopping or maybe even visit some museums." I say cheerfully.

Hideyoshi's face lit up with interest, "I like the sound of that idea!"

"Then in that case, shall we go?" Kouta says while holding an ice pack to head.

"I didn't hit you **that ** hard did I?" Sakura says while arching a brow.

"Yes, you did actually and I AM SLOWLY LEAVING THIS CRUEL WORLD!" Kouta soon falls with a dramatic sigh...

"Well I'm **so **sorry!" Sakura fake tears up and for five seconds of silent she then bursts into fits of laughter.

Soon they both are laughing hard and maniacally, but what can I say? Laughter is contagious!

After cleaning up the broken glass and Kouta's bloody nose, we head downstairs to the lobby just for me to be destined to meet the biggest douche on the fucking planet.

**STORY TIME! (In Richard's pov)**

How it happened you ask?

Well, i guess you could say it went a little bit like this:

Sara: "Blah blah blah, New York, blah blah blah, Food, blah blah bla- OUCH!" she gets cut off when runs into the chest of the 'Douche bag'.

Douche bag: " Watch where you're going ya stupid troll!" He barks at her.

Sara: "Oh, I'M the troll! Last time I checked in the mirror i was a majestic unicorn and you were a demented potato?!" She says with triumph, only to be shot down by his next few words.

Douche bag: " Whatever you say troll!" He smirks and the walks away.

**THE END!**

**Sara's Pov (present time)**

At this point we were on our way to a museum in our rental car.

"That is **SO NOT **what happened back their! I never said blah!" I shrill in his ear

"Well that's what it sounded like to me...You screaming on and on about nothing and then screaming louder when you ran into the guy." He retorts.

"UM NO! HE STARTED IT AND IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM ACTING LIKE A TOTAL DOUCHE THEN HIS NICKNAME WOULDN'T BE 'DOUCHE BAG'!" I shrill even higher than before.

"Jeez do you mind lowering your octave when you shrill? It's like hearing a siren that won't shut up!" Sakura muttered out darkly while driving.

"S-sorry, force of habit!" I shrink under her sharp glare that she shoots atr me through the mirror and it doesn't seem like it wants to ease up anytime soon!

"Oi, Sakura, go easy on her! You know she can't help it even if she tried!" Aito said with a small smile.

At the sound of him her glare eased and a small smile formed, of course Kasumi noticed this in a heartbeat.

"OH~! SAKU-CHAN SMILING AFTER HEARING HER BELOVED AITO! I SEE AN OTP FORMING!" She squeals like a high school girl.

All you can see for Aito's sake are his ears turning bright red and him trying to hide in the front seat of the car while Sakura drove.

"Kasumi I am driving which means i can easily **kill all of us**." She says darkly. The car falls silent and all you can hear is the steady hum of the car.

After about 30 seconds of silence i hear Aito tap to a random beat that was playing on the radio. The song sounded familiar so of course i start breaking out into a song.

**(I do not own this song!) **"Let The Rain"****

**I wish I were pretty**  
**I wish I were brave**  
**If I owned this city**  
**Then I'd make it behave**

**And if I were fearless**  
**Then I'd speak my truth**  
**And the world would hear this**  
**That's what I wish I'd do, yeah**

**If my hands could hold them you'd see**  
**I'd take all these secrets in me**  
**And I'd move and mold them to be**  
**Something I'd set free**

**I want to darken in the skies**  
**Open the floodgates up**  
**I want to change my mind**  
**I want to be enough**  
**I want the water in my eyes**  
**I want to cry until the end of time**

**I want to let the rain come down**  
**Make a brand new ground**  
**Let the rain come down**  
**Let the rain come down**  
**Make a brand new ground**  
**Let the rain come down tonight**

**I hold on to worry so tight**  
**It's safe in here right next to my heart**  
**Who now shouts at the top of her voice**  
**Let me go, let me out, this is not my choice**

**And I always felt it before**  
**That the world was filled with much more**  
**Than the drowning soul I've learned to be**  
**I just need the rain to remind me...**

**xxxxxxxxx**

After the final taps Aito suddenly stops and turns to face me, "When did you start listening to the radio?"

"When Hideyoshi played a station that didn't suck." I say with a blank stare.

"Ah. Alrighty then. My bad for asking." He says while holding his hand up in surrender.

"No problem, I'm more of a metal girl anyway." I say as I shrug my shoulders.

"I've realized Miss 'Violent whisperer'." He says while laughing

"Oh shut up!" I retort with a pout.

* * *

**Alright i'm going to have to end it here! I'm so sorry i'm not on as often as i'd like to be and hopefully you guys don't want to kill me and put my head on a silver platter!**

**Anywhale! I shall be making two parts for each city or country they visit! So be prepared for anything...cause shit happens like that frequently!**

**SEE YA LATER~!**


	4. Baka 4

**AGHHH! Ok i'm back from the dead to give you all another chapter! In all honesty I feel like i suck at this, but I gotta continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Baka and Test! I also don't own the song coming up 'cause it's made by Twenty One Pilots which is the best band ever. *^*/ MY NAME IS BLURRYFACE AND I CARE WHAT YOU THINK.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The first concert!

Sara's Pov

*poke poke poke poke*

"Ne~ Sara, when are we going to stop for an ice cream break?" Minami whined.

"Please stop whining for the thousandth time!" Sakura muttered with anger.

"Alright we need to stop and get Ice cream 'cause sakura is gonna kill everyone." Aito says while trembling in fear.

"To the ice cream!" Minami shouts in happiness.

We pull over to the nearest ice cream shop and head inside only to discover douche bag...joy!

"You've got to shitting me. What kind of joke is this?!"

*SNAP! FLASH!*

"A funny one. Hehe look at your face in the photo!" the douche bag says while holding out his phone. "This one is going onto the internet."

"Whatever you don't even know my name ya bottle of goat piss!" I say while pouting.

"Actually I do. Your name is Sara." He says with small smirk. "My name is-"

"Your name is now 'Bottle of goat piss' now fuck off so I can get some ice cream." gODS WHY DOES HE MAKE SO ANGRY! Just looking at his face is enough to make me want to punch him. Jeez I need some ice cream...

Walking up to the counter I scan the list of flavors, "I'll take one scoop of pistachio please!" I say with a small smile. Ah yes, my favorite flavor! Nothing can ruin it-. Just as I was about to finish that thought the 'Bottle of goat piss' steals a taste of my ice cream.

"GOAT PISS!" I shrill out in annoyance.

"And the shrilling begins!" Richard says with a sigh. "I bet you twenty bucks she's gonna shove the rest of her ice cream down his throat."

"No. She's violent but not that violent." Aito says with confidence. He slaps the twenty dollar bill onto the counter and watches the scene unfold.

"Yum. Pistachio fan eh? Me too!" his small smile turns into a smirk of triumph.

"Well since you love it **so **much." A mischievous smile forms on lips as I smear the ice cream all over his face and into his hair. "Still your favorite?"

"Fucking troll." He growls

"Bottle of goat piss." I say with a small smile

He grabs a few napkins from the counter and begins to leave,"The name's Axel by the way." Then he was gone.

"DAMMIT RICHARD!" Aito shouts while throwing the twenty dollar bill at his face.

"No need to be bitter about it!" He happily grabs the money and shoves it into his pocket.

"Axel...interesting." Hideyoshi says while taking a bite out of his ice cream bar. "You gonna be ok there?"

"No...I just gave up my ice cream in order for me to get revenge!" I pout while crossing my arms in frustration.

"Come on. I'll buy you another one." He says while rolling his eyes.

"YES!" I start to smile crazily at the thought of ice cream.

Aito's POV

"Hey Sakura."

"Hn?" She turns her cold gaze towards me, "What do you want peasant?"

"What's up with the nickname?"

"IT'S 'CAUSE SAKURA L-"

Sakura quickly glares at Kasumi to hush. "It's because I wanted to give you one. Do you want me to stop calling you that?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind changing it..." He trails off the last few words.

"Hn." This sends sakura into brainstorming mode.

What the hell is going to call me now? Gah I should've just kept peasant. "Alright you have two choices. Servant or little shit."

"Little shit sounds good...I guess." What the hell was I expecting?

"Great. Now let's regroup in the car! You have to drive." She gives a small smile while tossing me the keys. Seriously though...why the nicknaming all of a sudden?

I quickly catch the keys and head towards the car. "To the bus tours!"

*quick time skip *

Sara's Pov

Well New York was fun! Got to do all of the touristy things and I got to eat SO much food! Now it's time for the concert and of course nothing could go wrong right? Fucking wrong. Axel is here...otherwise known as douchebag or bottle of goat piss.

We were in the middle of doing a cover song and then BOOM! I make direct eye contact with him. Him and his stupid smug face! Of course the crowd notices and pushes him towards the stage. Dammit what the hell are they thinking?

After the concert finishes I quickly run backstage before any song requests were made.

"Aye it's the troll! What's your name again...Sara!" He flashes a small smirk

"Fuck you."

"You know you want to."

"God you're such a fuckboy." I say in disgust

"Whatever, just wanted to say that you're band sounded pretty good."

"Thanks I guess." I finish packing up my guitar, but a hand stops me.

"That's it? Just a thank you."

"Yes, and that is all you'll ever get." I quickly get up and leave before he could say anything else. Dammit why didn't I punch him in the face...Wait...I can still do it! I gently put my guitar before running back to him.

"Back for more?" He smiles in triumph.

"Yep, I forgot to give you something." I quickly launch my fist as fast as I could and punch him.

"FUCK!" He holds his face as I notice a small bruise about to form. I run away and snatch my guitar before he could catch and hop into the van, "I am now satisfied." I smiled happily to Hideyoshi.

"Great 'cause now we need to catch a flight to Chicago!" He says with a tired expression, "Hopefully this will be faster."


End file.
